Darius Crowley
Lord Darius Crowley jest przyjaźnie nastawionym do Przymierza Gilneańczykiem, który zbuntował się przeciw decyzji króla Genna Greymane'a co do zamknięcia narodu za Murem Szarej Grzywy i poprowadził Rebelię Północnej Bramy, która stanowiła zarzewie wojny domowej w Gilneas. Podczas wprowadzenia Worgenów stał się worgenem i obecnie przewodzi Frontowi Wyzwolenia Gilneas, który wraz z sforą Krwawego Kła i Siódmym Legionem walczy z Opuszczonymi. Biografia 'Lord of His Pack' W czasie Drugiej Wojny Lord Crowley był szlachcicem, którego ziemie miały się znaleźć poza Murem Szarej Grzywy. Mimo młodego wieku i braku doświadczenia w Radzie Lordów Gilneas, naród pokochał go za altruistyczną i charyzmatyczną naturę, dzięki czemu zaskarbił sobie również zaufanie króla Genna Greymane'a. Crowley był jednym z możnych, którzy towarzyszyli Greymane'owi do Miasta Stołecznego, by usłyszeć o upadku Stormwind i ostrzeżeniu Anduina Lothara o nadchodzącej Orczej Hordzie. Crowley sympatyzował z Sojuszem i doradzał Greymane'owi wsparcie nowopowstałej organizacji. Greymane zgodził się jednak ze znanych tylko sobie powodów, jednak zaofiarował jedynie symboliczne wsparcie. Gdy Gilneas wystąpiło z Sojuszu, kraj wzniósł Mur Szarej Grzywy, potężną barierę oddzielającą ziemie Crowleya od reszty kraju. Lord Darius sprzeciwił się rozkazowi króla, by opuścił swój lud, co doprowadził do wzniecenia rebelii Północnej Bramy, która później przerodziła się w wojnę domową. Z powodu decyzji Greymane'a o porzuceniu Sojuszu, to Crowley był odpowiedzialny za wysłanie Brygady Gilneańskiej do pomocy Jainie Proudmoore podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Później został aresztowany i oskarżony o zdradę; osadzono go w Więzieniu Kamienna Strażnica. 'World of Warcraft: Cataclysm' thumb|Darius Crowley w trakcie oblężenia [[Light's Dawn Cathedral|Katedry Świtu Światłości w Gilneas.]] Na krótko przed atakiem na Gilneas król Genn rozważał ułaskawienie Dariusa Crowleya. Gdy stolica została zaatakowana przez dzikich worgenów, Crowley został uwolniony przez gilneańskich poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy przekonali go do pomocy Greymane'owi, który zarządził ewakuację miasta. Gdy dokonano przegrupowania, wygłosił on płomienną mowę o zjednoczeniu przeciw worgenom. By odwrócić uwagę worgenów od uciekających mieszkańców, Crowley poprowadził grubę dzielnych gilneańczyków do obrony Katedry Świtu Światłości. Crowley i jego sojusznicy mierzyli się z przeważającymi siłami wroga i sami wszyscy stali się worgenami. Gdy Belysra zabrała Halforda Ramseya do Tal'dorenu, napotkał tam Dariusa Crowleya, jednego z wielu gilneańczyków, którym Belysra i nocne elfki próbowały pomóc w przezwyciężeniu klątwy. Halford wciąż postrzegał Dariusa jako renegata i zdrajcę, rzucił się na niego, lecz Belysra ich rozdzieliła i przypomniała, że przeszłość już nie ma znaczenia i obaj muszą pracować, by Gilneas miało przed sobą jakąś przyszłość. Obaj zgodzili się, że trzeba odłożyć spory na później i pracować razem, by uwięzić dzikich worgenów w lasach Blackwaldu, by tam mogli ochłonąć i odzyskać człowieczeństwo. Crowley pomógł poszukiwaczom przygód w odzyskaniu Kosy Elune z rąk Opuszczonych. Obawiał się, jak jego córka, Lorna, zniesie jego przemianę, lecz poradziła sobie ona nadzwyczaj dzielnie. Gdy inwazja Opuszczonych postępowała, Genn Greymane i Lord Godfrey przybyli do Tal'dorenu, by prosić Crowleya o pomoc w zjednoczeniu Gilneańczyków przeciw nieumarłym. Darius nie był chętny do współpracy z powodu uprzedzeń Godfreya. Greymane oznajmił, że prosi go jak równy równego i objawił, że sam stał się worgenem, więc Darius zgodził się połączyć siły z królem. Wreszcie worgeni stoczyli bitwę z Kultem Wilka Samca Alfa i Kultem Wilka wspierających Opuszczonych. Krótko potem Halford i pozostali gilneańczycy zobaczyli worgeńską formę Genna Greymane'a i szybko go zaakceptowali. Darius wraz z Gennem później brali udział w 11 Bitwie o Miasto Gilneas i dzięki współpracy odzyskali miasto. Horda jednak wsparła Opuszczonych, którzy planowali użyć w Gilneas Zarazy Opuszczonych, co zmusiło Gilneańczyków do ucieczki i szukania schronienia w Darnassus. Jednak wcześniej brał on udział w pogrzebie Liama Greymane'a w Cmentarzu Aderica i Porcie Keel, skąd dowodził obroną przed inwazją Hordy. Chociaż większość worgenów odeszła, on z córką zostali na placu boju. 'Front Wyzwolenia Gilneas' thumb|Darius Crowley w [[Gilneas]] Gdy Gilneas znalazło się w rękach wroga po inwazji Opuszczonych, Lord Crowley przeniósł działania Frontu Wyzwolenia Gilneas do Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen. Wraz z sforą Krwawego Kła i hillsbradzkimi worgenami zasilającymi siły Frontu oraz pomocą Siódmego Legionu, który używał łodzi podwodnej do przedarcia się za linie wrogą, Przymierze zaczęło przejmować inicjatywę. Jednak agentom Hordy udało się rozbić część oddziałów i pomogło Opuszczonym we wskrzeszeniu Lorda Godfreya, czego nikt z Gilneańczyków nie był świadomy. Dzięki pomocy Godfreya Opuszczeni pojmali córkę Dariusa Lornę. Crowley poprowadził główny atak Przymierza na Las Srebrzystych Sosen. Sama Sylvanas Windrunner wyjechała, by spotkać się z Dariusem u wrót strzaskanego Muru Szarej Grzywy, oferując mu wybór - bezwarunkową kapitulację Frontu lub śmierć Lorny i wskrzeszenie jej jako Opuszczonej. Bez chwili wahania Crowley zgodził się poddać stolicę Gilneas, by ochronić córkę. Sylvanas pozwoliła im uciec do zniszczonej ojczyzny, która wciąż uznawana jest za sporne terytorium między Przymierzem a Hordą. Zadania W mieście Gilneas: * 4 By the Skin of His Teeth * 3 Brothers in Arms * 5 Sacrifices * 5 Last Stand W Tal'dorenie: * 9 Tal'doren, the Wild Home * 9 At Our Doorstep * 9 Take Back What's Ours * 9 Neither Human Nor Beast * 9 Return to Stormglen W Porcie Keel: * 12 Keel Harbor * 12 They Have Allies, But So Do We Crowley jest również widywany podczas licznych zadań Hordy w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen mających miejsce po wydarzeniach z Gilneas. Cytaty * Robimy, co trzeba. * Przetrwamy. 4 Time to Regroup 5 Sacrifices 9 Neither Human Nor Beast Lorna i Godfrey wybiegają z miasta. Genn wchodzi. Genn przemienia się w worgena. Podczas 11 Battle for Gilneas City 11 Patriarch's Blessing Ciekawostki * W Curse of the Worgen okazuje się, że w czasie inwazji Crowley nie mógł powrócić do ludzkiej postaci, gdyż ciążył na nim wyrok. Nie wiadomo, czy wciąż tego doświadcza, czy może dzięki rytuałowi worgeńskiemu jest w stanie uspokoić emocje i zaprowadzić w sobie równowagę między człowiekiem a worgenem. * O Dariusie Crowleyu rośnie coraz więcej dowcipów, głównie z powodu umiejętności rozrywania wrogów podczas początkowych zadań worgeńskich. Z tego powodu Crowley jest postrzegany jako odpowiednik Varoka Saurfanga w Przymierzu. * Jego nazwisko może być aluzją do piosenki "Mr. Crowley" Ozzy'ego Osbourne'a, która z kolei odnosi się do XX-wiecznego okultysty Aleistera Crowleya. Piosenka została użyta jako mem odnośnie postaci Dariusa Crowleya, którego fani określają jako "Miiiiister Crowwwwwwley" (dun dun dun!). * Jego imię może być nawiązaniem do perskiego króla Dariusza I. * We wczesnych wersjach beta Crowley w postaci worgeńskiej nosił dwuręczny miecz, jednak później zostało to zmienione na broń montowaną na dłonie. Być może jest to celowy zabieg Blizzarda, który pił do rozrywania wrogów. * Chociaż Darius nie miał problemów z poświęceniem swoich żołnierzy dla ojczyzny a nawet użycia Smithers|jednego z nich jako przynęty w pułapce na Opuszczonych, nie pozwolił na wyrządzenie żadnej szkody swojej córce, bez względu na koszty, co okazuje się pod koniec ciągu zadań w Srebrzystych Sosen, kiedy poddał swoje oddziały, by uchronić Lornę przed przemianą w Opuszczoną. * Czasami jest określany imionami "Lord Box Head" ("Pudłogłowy"), "Darius Boxhead" czy "Boxhead Crowley", gdyż we wczesnych wersjach beta na głowie nosił zamiennik hełmu przypominający pudełko. * Głosu Crowleyowi użyczył David Thewlis, który jest znany z odgrywania roli wilkołaka w filmie "Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu". Rodzina * Darius Crowley może być spokrewniony z Bratem Crowleyem. Galeria Darius_Crowley_in_Tal'doren.jpg|Darius Crowley w Tal'dorenie Lord_of_His_Pack_02.jpg|Crowley na ulicach stolicy Gilneas Lord_of_His_Pack_03.jpg|Crowley w Kaplicy Świtu Światłości Lord_Darius_Crowley_TCG.jpg|Grafika z TCG DariusCrowleyWorgenCurseoftheWorgen.png|Darius Crowley sportretowany w komiksie Curse of the Worgen zeszyt 5, stojący pomiędzy dzikim worgenem a Halfordem Ramseyem Zmiany w uaktualnieniach en:Darius Crowley Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Worgeni Kategoria:Gilneas NPC Kategoria:Gilneas quest giver Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Curse of the Worgen